Love Is Patient
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade is fed up with one of her friends mistreating her.  Her twin sister Ava and her have a talk about 1st Cor. 13 and what to do.  She discovers her friend is going through a tough time.  Dedicated to Amicus Bonus and inspired by one of my friends


Ava could tell that Jade was pissed off. Jade was her twin sister and she loved her very much but she could always tell when Jade was ticked.

"What's wrong Jade," Ava asked.

"Victoria is what's wrong," Jade said stamping her feet.

Victoria Hatison was a good friend of Jade's.

"Is she sick," Ava asked.

"No she's a bitch," Jade said, "Lately she's been picking at me for absolutely everything. I cannot stand it anymore. She could be fine one minute and then the next minute she's snapping at me **over nothing**"

"Sounds like she's bipolar," Ava said, "Or maybe she's going through a tough time."

"She sends mixed messages too," Jade said, "One minute she's okay with something. The next minute it's wrong. One minute she is in a good mood and the next she isn't. I don't know where I'm going to go wrong. How did you handle tough times cause sometimes I feel like that's what I'm going through."

Ava put a hand on her twin's back and after a few seconds Jade calmed down.

"Honey do you remember 1st Corinthians 13," Ava asked.

"Love is patient," Jade said, "Love is kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. It does not demand its own way. It is not irritable. It keeps no records of being wronged. It does not rejoice in injustices but becomes joyful when truth wins. Love never gives up. Love never loses faith. Love is always hopeful and endures through every circumstance."

Ava smiled proudly at her sister.

"That's right," Ava said.

"Yes and **you are the very embodiment of love**," Jade exclaimed, "You are **always **patient-"

"Not always," Ava said, "I wasn't very patient with the people who were being mean to you."

Jade smiled at her sister.

"So why does it run out," Jade asked, "That hardly seems right"

"It doesn't run out," Ava said gently, "But my point is that sometimes it's hard to do. I know it is. I have a friend just like that. Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up and saying, "I give up" but that would not be patient or kind."

"So I should let her continue to abuse me," Jade asked incredulously.

"No you shouldn't," Ava said, "Jade you are **not **an emotional punching bag or a physical one for that matter. You need to let her know that you care about her and that you are there for her. You also need to let her know that you will not continue to put up with her abuse."

"How do I do that," Jade asked.

"When she starts to be cruel to you first let her know that it's not alright. Then if she continues walk away and tell her "when you want to treat me with respect you know where to find me"

The next day Victoria did the same thing.

"Enough," Jade told her, "Look I may do things that annoy you sometimes and I apologize for that but I am not your personally abuse bag. You can't talk to me that way and if you do that again I'll be walking away. When you want to treat me with respect you'll know where to find me."

Victoria sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I've been going through a really difficult time. My parents are getting divorced and my little brother just was diagnosed with cancer. You're the type of friend that won't hold my moods against me so I feel comfortable talking with you about thing"

_Love is patient. Love is kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or rude. Love is not proud. Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable. Love keeps no records of being wronged. Love does not rejoice in injustices but becomes joyful when truth wins. Love never gives up. Love never loses faith. Love is always hopeful and endures through every circumstance._

"That must be really hard," Jade said to Victoria.

"It is," Victoria said, "You have no idea how scared I am to lose my little brother. We fight like cats and dogs but I love him."

"I'm here for you," Jade said

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I own Ava and I own Victoria (who is not Tori)<p> 


End file.
